Keeping Warm
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Prompt for February 23rd – Lightning/Snow – Body Heat – 'Stuck in a blizzard, they must find a way to keep warm.'


Title: Keeping Warm

Characters: Lightning/Snow

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Stuck in a blizzard, they must find a way to keep warm.

A/N: Prompt for February 23rd – Lightning/Snow – Body Heat – 'Stuck in a blizzard, they must find a way to keep warm.'

Timeline: AU of Final Fantasy XIII

Word Count: 1,695

Betaed: No

'Keeping Warm'

Lightning shivered as she paced as much as she could trying to keep warm. It would happen, wouldn't it? Nothing could ever just go right for her. The Fal'Cie somewhere was having a laugh at her expense.

"Well, this is unexpected," Snow piped up and she shot him a glare saying that she would kill him if he didn't keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately, he was immune, or oblivious, to her glare. "But we can come back from this." She arched an eyebrow.

"And just how do you figure that?" she asked. He shot her a bright smile.

"We'll stay here until the blizzard dies down then we'll go and look for everyone else," he assured her.

"You are assuming that we will survive the blizzard," she reminded him tartly. "After all, blizzards in Lake Bresha are famous for lasting for weeks."

"Do you need to look at the bad side of things all the time?" he asked.

"Tell me, just what is the good side of this?" she asked.

"We can get to know each other better!" He got another glare in return and sighed. "You worried about Hope?" Snow asked and she grunted as she tried to tamper down her worry for the young kid. They had gotten close together, forming a mother/son like relationship. He was tough and he had Vanille to help him out. Fang was no doubt worrying like crazy over the young girl.

It had been an accident; they were all on a tourist airship, something that was routine when it had been attacked by a large creature. Hope and Vanille had been sucked out of the gap. She and Fang were about to follow them out when the ship swayed due to another monster attacking and she had fallen out of the ship with Snow.

Snow had grabbed her, twisting their bodies so his back took the brunt of the impact as they landed in the water near Lake Bresha, a place that was constantly in the state of blizzards. It would just be their luck that a blizzard had started just as they found shelter.

Snow had gotten a fire going the best he could with the occasional wind coming in through the mouth of the cave, threatening to put out the flame. They had dried their clothes the best they could near the fire so they wouldn't get hypothermia.

"He'll be fine," Snow broke into her thoughts and she looked at him. "Hope's is a big boy and you taught him well, Light. Beside, we'd probably hear Vanille from wherever they are if anything was to happen to the boy." A smile curved Lightning lips as she silently agreed before she shivered as the cold breeze swirled around her. "We should huddle up together for warmth," Snow told her and she eyed him with a suspicious glare. Snow held up his hands. "I promise; my hands will stay on my body at all time." Lightning thought about it for a moment before she let out a defeated sigh. She was beginning to lose the feeling in her fingers and strode over to Snow before settling down beside him.

They had only been dating for a few weeks and Lightning wasn't ready to let their relationship take the next step, she was still cautious when it came to her feelings. Snow shrugged out of his large jacket and wrapped it over them both as they moved in closer to their sides were pressed up against the other. "Some date, huh?"

"We should have known something like this would happen. None of our other dates had gone well," Lightning reminded and Snow snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, our first date had me nervous that I got drunk within an hour. The second date, you ended up in the hospital with a broken hand as you hit a guy who came on to you," Snow started.

"He deserved it," she muttered out.

"Our third date had Hope going into hospital due to food poisoning as Vanille tried to create dinner using exotic ingredients. Our fourth date was interrupted because Serah's boyfriend dumped her and you were gunning for his blood," Snow finished.

"And you said our fifth date should be lucky," Lightning said. Snow sighed as he nudged her head with his.

"Next time, we stay in the house." Lightning laughed.

"Are you planning on locking up our friends to make sure they don't get up into any mischief?" she asked.

"More like get Sazh to babysit them," he muttered. Lightning laughed at the thought of Sazh's face over being asked to babysit their friends. Hope and Vanille were a nightmare together without adding Serah and Fang to the mix.

"How long do you think we'll be here for?" Lightning asked as she looked out of the entrance. "We don't have any food or water."

"Hopefully the blizzards will die down every now and then for us to hunt," Lightning looked at him and he smirked. "I know you have your weapon on you," she flushed, caught out.

"How do you think they'll find us? We landed on water so we could have swum either direction," she started as panic started to seep in again.

"Light…" he started.

"I can't leave Serah and Hope by themselves!" she babbled, Snow cupped her cheeks and pulled her lips into his head, distracting her with a kiss. Her lips were cool and unmoving underneath his when he pulled away to see her staring at him.

"Just like you, Serah and Hope would tear the place apart to find you. They do take after you in that department. They'll find us, our friends do have a strange habit of being able to find us when we don't want them to," he reasoned. The panic died down inside of Lightning and she felt a flush cross her cheeks over how she had lost her control. Snow kissed her again but this time softly. Lightning's hands slid up over his shoulders then into his blonde hair as his hands slid over her waist and up her back.

Lightning felt herself being lowered as Snow broke the kiss, trailing his lips over her cheek and down her neck before he found that spot that made Lightning gasp. She felt warm, like she was on fire herself as her senses tingled being in close proximity of her boyfriend. She tugged on his hair, pulling his lips back up to hers. Soon her senses came back to her and Lightning felt something.

"What was it you said?" Lightning asked when she broke the kiss. "Your hands will be on you at all time?" Snow flushed as he realised that one of his hands was on her arse and pulled it away.

"Sorry," he apologised. Lightning shook her head.

"I just…" Snow placed a finger over her lips, silencing her.

"I get how you're feeling Light. I'm not going to push you. I'm with you because I want to be with you. The sex isn't an important factor in our relationship," he assured her. Relief crashed through and she kissed him, thanking him silently before Snow broke the kiss and turned her around so her back was pressed up against his chest. "We should try and get some sleep." Lightning nodded and they fell asleep, warm and safe in each other embrace.

~~~~ffxiii~~~~

"Aw, aren't they cute?" she heard a familiar female voice wake her up from her sleep. Lightning frowned as she tried to figure out where she was.

"I think he's suffocating her," a male voice piped up in amusement. Sazh's voice. There was a slap of hand meeting skull and a soft 'ow'.

"Do you think they're still alive?" another male voice asked concern clear in his tone.

"The big hulk is breathing, that I can see. Can't see much of Lightning as she partially covered by him," an amused female voice cut in and Lightning mentally groaned. Fang's voice. Her memories came back to her, falling out of the ship, hiding out in a cave with Snow, both of them falling asleep.

According to them, Snow was the heavy cover! She elbowed Snow as hard as she could in the gut, startling the guy into waking up and rolling over as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"What the hell…" Snow groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, one hand over his bruised stomach and glared at the warrior woman. "There is a better way to wake me up!"

"Like a kiss?" Snow noticed that Lightning's lips didn't move before looking at the entrance to see their friends standing in the way with wicked/amused grins. "I'm sure she'll oblige with her fist," it came from Fang.

"How the hell did you get here?" Lightning demanded as she stood up, trying to straighten her clothes out the best as she could.

"We flew," Hope piped up before thumbing in Sazh's direction. "He found us via Bhakti. He fell out of the ship with us."

"But…how did you find us?" Snow asked as he slowly stood up only to blink when he saw Serah coming into his view. Even Lightning was stunned to see her little sister, especially when Serah held up a communicator.

"You grabbed mine yesterday morning thinking it was yours," Serah explained. "Sazh had a transmitter in it because I was always misplacing it. All we had to do was type in my number and viola, we found you."

"It took a while for us to land as we had to wait until the blizzard died down long enough for us to land, grab you and head back," Sazh finished.

"Have a nice nap?" Serah teased with a devious glint.

"We were just trying to stay warm!" Snow barked at her, flustered. Serah laughed while Fang smirked.

"Interesting way of keeping warm," she remarked before leading the others out of the cave. "You might want to zip yourself up." Snow looked down in confusion to see that his zip was up before he glared at Fang who laughed as she left the cave, leaving two red-faces behind.

The End


End file.
